Intolerable Cruelty
by garnette-lovegood
Summary: Based on Catherine Zeta-Jones and George Clooney's movie (with my own ending).Sakura is married with a 60 years old millionaire.now,she wants a divorce and takes over his money.but her husband paid the best lawyer in town(Syaoran).Will they remain enemies
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters in cardcaptor sakura (except for Kotaro Ayumu, Sakura's husband). I was just borrowing it to make a story. And the movie "Intolerable Cruelty" isn't own by me either. I swear I won't use it for money things. So please, don't sue me… ^^  
  
Full summary:  
  
Based on Catherine Zeta-Jones and George Clooney's movie, Sakura is married to a 60 years old millionaire. Now she wanted to divorce him and took his money. Unfortunately his husband paid the cleverest lawyer in the business, Li Syaoran. Tension got between them, will they remain enemies? Or everything went further…  
  
Intolerable Cruelty chapter 1  
  
[Knowing the player]  
  
Sakura moved inch by inch to the edge of the bed. It has been enough for her pretended to be a good wife. She has never loved this old man. Her intention was all about his money. Yes, it was the fact that he is a multi-millionaire that made her to married him. But after this long two years, she had enough. She would ask for a divorce tomorrow. By the time when the court agrees with her, she would be so damn rich.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The next morning, Kotaro woke up and found that Sakura wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw nothing. 'Damn! I hate the fact that she isn't with me… I really get head over heels towards her.' It was true. Kotaro Ayumu had always head over heels towards Sakura. How couldn't he if he was 60 years old and she was only 25? And she was always very caring and loving. He could never ask for a better person to be his wife than her, Sakura Kinomoto. He got up from his king sized bed. 'It's strange; she never leaves me alone like this for a long time, especially so early in the morning.' So, he decided to go downstairs and looked for her.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura honey, where are you?" He shouted to the dining room. But she wasn't there. The breakfasts were still prepared neatly, barely even touched.  
  
Suddenly, a maid came into the room. "Mrs. Sakura has left this morning, sir." She said.  
  
"Did she tell you where she goes?"   
  
"No, sir." The maid bowed respectfully.  
  
"Okay, you may leave. I'll eat the breakfast as soon as she arrives."  
  
"Yes, sir." Then the maid disappeared behind the kitchen door.  
  
'It has getting stranger, where did she go so early?' Kotaro thought to himself. Then he decided to wait for her with taking a bath.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Are you sure you want to ask for a divorce Mrs. Ayumu?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura nodded her head slightly. She was sitting in her lawyer's office. His name was Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
"I see. May I know the reason? You can't ask for a divorce without any particular reason, Mrs. Ayumu."  
  
"Sakura will be enough. I don't want to be reminded to that man." Sakura said a little pissed off by the name Eriol called her.  
  
"I understand Mrs. Sakura. So, what would be the main reason for you to ask a divorce?"  
  
"I can't stand him anymore. He was always very possessive. I don't have anymore space to breathe. He stole my freedom."   
  
"Okay. So that's the main problem. Are you sure you don't want to try again? Maybe it was only a misunderstood." Eriol said with full of concern.  
  
"No, thanks. Enough is enough. I can no longer see him as my husband."  
  
"I see. Okay Mrs. Sakura. I shall proceed your case as soon as possible. Your husband will receive a notification soon enough. And after that, we shall go to the court room."  
  
"We will win, right? It's not a big deal for you to give me my freedom, right?" Sakura asked urgently.  
  
"I hope so. I deal with many similar cases and most of them are succeeded." Eriol replied with proud in his tone.  
  
"Now, fair lawyer, I was just wondering… Before I got married, my husband and I signed a prenup. It stated that if we went our separate ways, we have the rights to share our money in two. So, if we really are separate, do we still have the rights?" That's the whole point of things Sakura wanted to ask from the beginning.  
  
Eriol could smell something in Sakura's question. He had another feeling from the beginning with this woman. First of all, for a 25 years old woman, wasn't it weird to married with a 60 years old man? But then, Eriol found out that he was a millionaire. He owned tons of money in his pocket. So, Eriol came to one conclusion, he defended a gold digger. A very attractive gold digger exactly. If he wasn't married to his wife by now, maybe he has flirted her.  
  
"If you sure you have signed the paper properly, I suppose the rules are still on."   
  
"Well then, I suppose we're done for today. Please inform me regularly with the case." Sakura rose from the chair and shook Eriol's hand.  
  
Then, she went out of the room with a smile. Soon, she'll have half of the millionaire's money.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sakura opened the large door to found that Kotaro was sitting on the living room's chair. He stared at her as if he wanted an explanation. He had called her cell phone thousand times but she shut it off. Sure she didn't want him to know her plan.  
  
"Where have you been?" He asked her with an icy tone.  
  
"Just walked down the avenue. They opened a new boutique around the corner." Sakura lied.  
  
"Early in the morning? What a strict shop."   
  
"Oh, come on honey… You don't have to be mad like that. I was walking down the avenue to find something new. And why did I go so early was to find clear air." Sakura went to his chair and caressed Kotaro's cheek slowly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I was freaking out. I thought you were kidnapped or something!"  
  
Sakura kissed his cheek. "Now, now dear. You don't have to feel like that… I promise I won't do it again."  
  
"Promise me? Now, how will you pay me for your fault?" Kotaro asked seductively.  
  
"It's only 11 a.m. What do you want me to do, darling?" Sakura already knew what he wanted. Actually, she felt like she wanted to puke if she had to have sex with him again. 'God, would you make him realizes how old is he?' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Pay me in bed my cherry blossom."   
  
Then Kotaro dragged her to their bedroom, shut the door off and locked it. He didn't want to be interrupted while he was having fun with his wife. But he didn't know. Maybe it was fun for him, but it was a pure torture for Sakura.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Two days later….  
  
It was a bright Monday morning. Kotaro Ayumu was eating his breakfast when a maid came into the room with envelopes on her hand. Sakura was still taking a bath upstairs.  
  
"Good morning, sir. There are some letters for you. Where do you want me to put it?" The maid asked respectfully.  
  
"Just give it to me. I'll see whether they're important."  
  
"Yes, sir." The maid walked towards Kotaro and gave all the envelopes to him. The maid then bowed and dismissed herself.  
  
Kotaro looked at the envelopes one by one. Most of it is credit card bills. And the rest of them are advertisement. But then, he realized there was a thick broken white envelope. It addressed for him. He was curious, so he opened it and took out the letter inside. He read it slowly. Then, his face changed.   
  
"Good morning, honey. Have you finished eating your breakfast?" Came Sakura's voice in the room. She was just entered the room.  
  
Kotaro didn't reply her. He was very shocked and he didn't even move. The letter was still on his hand.  
  
"What's the matter, dear?" Sakura asked with concern.  
  
Kotaro still didn't reply. He looked at her straight in her eyes. Sakura could see his eyes were blurred with tears. Then, Kotaro gave her the letter. Sakura read it and looked at him.  
  
"So, you have read it, right?" She asked.  
  
Kotaro only nodded. "Is that true?" He asked her with sorrow in his voice.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Kotaro, but… It's not that I don't love you… I always do… It's just…"  
  
"What?! You tricked, right? You have never loved me! You… you only after my money!" Kotaro got up from his chair and pointed a finger towards Sakura. He was furious.  
  
"No… no Kotaro…you're wrong… I love you… it's just… I need to be by myself, I can't take the responsibilities of being your wife… I'm still young…"  
  
"Yeah. So you're young and I'm old…"  
  
"Kotaro… please…"  
  
"Get out of my house!"  
  
"Kotaro… please… forgive me…"  
  
"I said get out! Do I have to call the security first?" Tears were welling from Kotaro's eyes.   
  
"No… no… I'll go… but I still want a divorce…" Sakura said. Her voice was shaking. She never knew that Kotaro would be this furious.  
  
"Okay! Let's see at the court! Who will win this case, you… or me?"  
  
Kotaro walked out the room. Sakura stood still on her foot. Suddenly she scared. Kotaro's expression was very serious when he said the last words. Maybe, her divorce wouldn't be that easy…  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
Heya people!!! What do you think about it?? If you like it please review… so I'll have the power to make the next chapter!! And, I hope you'd like to read my other CCS fic called Played by Faith (Romance, PG, S+S). Thank you so much and have a nice day!!!  
  
Garnette Lovegood 


	2. sparkling attraction

AN: Hey people! Lolz.. Actually I have decided not to continue this story but it will sound irresponsible. After all, I got some reviews… now, I just want to make a short notice that this fanfic won't end like the movie. I only borrow the main idea but not all the details, so it will end with my own style. So, please enjoy!  
  
**Intolerable Cruelty chapter 2  
**  
**Sparkling attraction**

* * *

**Syaoran**

"Good morning Mr. Li. You have ten appointments today. The first one is Mr. Kotaro Ayumu at 9 o'clock. Would you like something else?" Meiling asked as she checked her boss's schedule once again. Syaoran on the other hand was yawning sleepily.  
  
"Mr. Li? Do you want some coffee?" Meiling asked again. She was now standing in front of Syaoran's desk.  
  
"Yes Meiling, decaf please. Mr. Watsuki invited me to his party last night. He didn't let me go until 3 am in the morning. God, I'm sleepy." Syaoran rubbed his eyes.  
  
Meiling held her laughter. Her boss was always like this. She still couldn't believe that he was actually the best marriage lawyer. With his childish behavior, people will think he was only a student. Actually he's 27, but people who didn't know would think he's still in early twenties.  
  
"Right away sir." Then, Meiling left the room.  
  
Even though he didn't want to do it but he still had to do his works. With ten appointments a day, he had to work his butt off. He opened his first client of the day's files.  
  
_Hmm… Kotaro Ayumu, 60 years old, a multi-millionaire. Weird, if I were his age I wouldn't bother about divorce… let's see, his wife, Sakura Kinomoto, WHAT?! 25 years old?! What an old lucky guy!'  
_  
Knock knock!  
  
Syaoran looked up to his door and realized that it was already 9 o'clock. "Come in."  
  
Meiling's figure entered the room. She put two cups of coffee and some pastries on his desk. "Mr. Ayumu is already here sir."  
  
"Please let him in." Syaoran took one of the cups. "Hey wait Meiling. Which one is decaf?"  
  
Meiling turned her heels. "Both sir, Mr. Ayumu ordered decaf also."  
  
Syaoran smiled thankfully to her and sipped his coffee. A few minutes later someone knocked his door again. He then smoothen his tie and wiped his mouth with a tissue. "Come in."  
  
The 60 years old man entered the room. Syaoran could see sadness in his eyes. His face was very pale. "Good morning Mr. Ayumu. I'm Syaoran Li, what can I do for you?" Syaoran got up from his chair and shook Kotaro's hand.  
  
Kotaro then sat down and looked at Syaoran intently. "I believe you're the best marriage lawyer here in Japan Mr. Li." Syaoran nodded and smiled, but Kotaro didn't reply his smile. "Well, I also believe you know who I am." Kotaro laid his back comfortably on the chair.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, you're the president of Ayumu Enterprise, Japan's biggest oil company." Syaoran answered. "Coffee?" He raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
Kotaro took the cup and sipped his coffee. "Yes I am Mr. Li. Well, with my background I suppose you are understood that money is not a problem for me."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "So tell me what's your problem Mr. Ayumu."  
  
"My wife, she asked for a divorce yesterday…" Kotaro's eyes showed mixed emotions. "She… well, she was the most gorgeous woman I've ever met…" Kotaro shut his eyes, but then he opened it again, now, his eyes filled with hatred. "But, she's no more than a filthy gold digger! She was after my money. All I want Mr. Li, is a divorce just like she wanted… but, I won't let her take one cent from me."  
  
Syaoran adjusted his seat. "Well, it's not an impossible thing I must say Mr. Ayumu as long as you don't have any prenups."  
  
"And that's the reason I choose you Mr.Li. I was very stupid to have agreed with her about a prenup, you are no doubt is the best man for this kind of situation right?" Kotaro said with emphasizing the word 'right'.  
  
Syaoran smiled convincingly. "Well, men can only act but God decides, Mr. Ayumu," Syaoran then looked over the file once again. "So, I'll contact her lawyer and we'll settle down the negotiation. I'll inform you every bit of it Mr. Ayumu."  
  
Kotaro smiled in satisfaction, even though his heart was cut into pieces. He knew that the only way to make him happy was to make her pay. "Great." Kotaro then got up from his chair, so did Syaoran. They shook hands and Kotaro left.  
  
_Gold diggers eh? I always feel these cases are rather interesting. Let's see what this Sakura Kinomoto wants._

* * *

**Sakura **

"Yes Hiiragizawa-san?" Sakura was sun bathing at her friend's house when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Well Mr. Ayumu's lawyer has just contacted me. He asked for a negotiation tomorrow at his office. What do you say?" Eriol said on the other line.  
  
Sakura took off her sunglasses and got up from her lazy chair. "Is it necessary? Because if it's only for some bullshits I don't think I want to be there."  
  
Eriol laughed a little. "Well I can't guarantee about the 'bullshits' part, but I think it's crucial too to know what our opponent want."  
  
"Okay then, it's settled. What time should I come to your office? I suppose it will be better if we come together." Sakura took her cherry soda and sipped it.  
  
"Let's say around 9? Li wanted to see us at 10."  
  
"Great. Thank you Hiiragizawa-san." Then she shut the phone. She turned her head to a figure next to her.  
  
"He wanted a negotiation, Tomoyo." Sakura raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It's always works like that." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "But hey, I was wondering do you know who's Kotaro's attorney. You know, it will be better if it's not that Li guy."  
  
Sakura sipped her soda again. "I think I heard Eriol mentioned a 'Li' thing."  
  
Tomoyo got up from her lazy chair and gasped. "Oh my God! Sakura! Don't you know anything about him? God, in our society he's the person we most afraid of." Tomoyo said as she shook Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Sakura choked and coughed a little. "Gosh, Tomoyo, (cough) relax (cough)… What's exactly the matter about this Li guy after all?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and released her grip on Sakura's shoulder. "Well, the girls and I called him the poverty god. He's the best marriage lawyer here in Japan. You know when Rika didn't get anything from her ex-husband Yuuhi? That Li guy defended him. He's our biggest enemy as gold diggers."  
  
Sakura smiled evilly. "Well that will be very interesting, Tomoyo. Trust me, I'll get Kotaro's money one way or another. Now why don't you help me to choose what wardrobe will I wear tomorrow at the negotiation?"  
  
Tomoyo cheered with excitement. She always loves to dress Sakura. "Okay, why don't you try the new Prada suit that I bought yesterday? I'm sure it will suits you!"  
  
Sakura nodded in agreement as she got up and followed Tomoyo to the house.  
  
_The best marriage lawyer? The guy they called 'poverty god'? Let's see Li, who will live in poverty, you and Kotaro, or me?

* * *

_

**Li's office**

Syaoran was just organizing his files when Kotaro entered the meeting room. He looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Well good morning Mr. Ayumu. Want some coffee or pastries?" Syaoran said as he shook hands.  
  
"I'll take the coffee, thanks."  
  
Syaoran then pushed a button on the telephone next to him. Meiling's voice filled the room. "Yes Mr. Li?"  
  
"Two coffee decaf please, no pastries today, and ask our guests what they want when they come."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Syaoran looked over the file again. He then turned his head to Kotaro who sat in silence.  
  
"Mr. Ayumu, I just want to tell you that please let me be the one who talks during the negotiation. I mean, in every cases like this that I handle, my clients always say something that make them lose some points."  
  
Kotaro shook his head in understanding. "Great." Syaoran added. Then, Meiling entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Li and Mr. Ayumu, these are your coffees and Mr. Hiiragizawa, Mrs. Kinomoto and her friend Ms. Daidouji are already here." Meiling said as she put the coffee tray.  
  
"Thank you Meiling, let them in please. Hey, which one is decaf?" Asked Syaoran as he looked at the five cups on the tray.  
  
"Five of them sir."  
  
Syaoran looked up at Meiling and grinned. "Great." Meiling smiled back and exited the room.  
  
"Mr. Li, I always thought that you're secretary is beautiful." Kotaro commented as he took one of the coffee cups.  
  
Syaoran stopped his work and gave Kotaro a smile. "That's my cousin, Li Meiling. Yeah, she's kind of pretty…" _Yeah, you won't have any idea how annoying she is when she was a kid._  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Syaoran cleaned up the paper and glanced at Kotaro. Kotaro nodded and straighten his seat. "Come in." Then, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room.  
  
"Which one is your wife?" Syaoran whispered to Kotaro.  
  
"The brunette one."  
  
Syaoran got up from his seat and extended his hand. "Good morning Eriol, ladies. I'm Syaoran Li, Mr. Ayumu's attorney."  
  
Eriol smirked at him. Sakura and Tomoyo on the other hand were smiling and welcome his hand.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Li, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura smiled elegantly.  
  
Syaoran was mesmerized by her beauty. Her lovely honey brown hair flew gracefully under her shoulder. Her emerald eyes were glowing just like diamonds. Syaoran could feel her silky skin when he touched her hand. But somehow he could feel her beauty was dangerous. She hid something beneath her looks.  
  
_Gosh, this girl is way prettier than I thought she would be. Now I understand why Mr. Ayumu got head over heels with her. Come on, who wouldn't?  
_  
Sakura was also very surprised finding the 'enemy' was this attractive. She always thought that Li would be some old boring guy. But he was way over that. She could see his handsome face framed by his chestnut hair. His amber eyes were intense. His sexy bangs were hanging above his eyes. And although he was wearing a suit, Sakura could see his muscular body underneath it.  
  
_Great, Tomoyo forgot the part that this lawyer is a hunk. I wonder how old is he? I bet he's no more than thirty.  
_

Kotaro could smell something when he looked at the scene. Syaoran and Sakura didn't realize that they were shaking hands longer than a normal time. Kotaro then cleared his throat, and both Syaoran and Sakura snapped back to reality.  
  
"Oh, well, great we all already gathered. Now, let's just get down to business." Syaoran said. "Please sit down."  
  
Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo sat themselves. Eriol opened his suitcase and took out some papers. He then looked at Sakura who nodded in return.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Li, you said that you and your client wanted a negotiation. So what would it be?" Eriol opened the meeting.  
  
Syaoran look at his paper first. "Well, we wanted to know what you and your _beautiful_ client want." He said adding the word 'beautiful' in his mind. Somehow he couldn't stop admiring her. She was too attractive and mysterious.  
  
Sakura could feel Syaoran's gaze at her. If he were another guy, she would probably have slapped him, but then, she didn't mind to be stared that way. She tried her best not to look at him but it felt like he was a magnet to her.  
  
"Right, my client demanded a divorce. And as she and Mr. Ayumu had already signed a prenup, she reserves the right to have half of the family's fortune."  
  
Kotaro straighten his seat. Syaoran gave him the 'let me handle' look and Kotaro nodded.  
  
"Okay, I understand that, Mr. Ayumu had told me about it, he also said that the document was kept by Mrs. Ayumu, can I see it for a moment?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Eriol handed him the document. Syaoran read it carefully. He needed to find something that would make him win this case. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything, but he knew, it wasn't the end, Syaoran Li would never lose.  
  
"Okay, here's your document Mrs. Ayumu." Syaoran gave the document to Sakura who received it. He deliberately put his hand further so he could touch Sakura's hand. And he got lucky, they touched each other's fingertips for a moment but it felt like forever for Syaoran.  
  
Sakura on the other felt just the same. It felt like someone was channeling electricity. She could feel his intense amber eyes were watching every curve of her, and she didn't mind at all.  
  
"Now you've seen the contract so what else do you want Mr. Li?" Eriol asked.  
  
Syaoran snapped back to reality and smoothen his tie. "Okay, let's just get to the point. The thing is my client doesn't want to share his fortune."  
  
Sakura gripped the chair handle furiously. Tomoyo who could sense Sakura's anger whispered something to her.  
  
"Relax Sakura, you can win this. Just relax."  
  
Sakura nodded in reply. Her eyes didn't leave Kotaro's figure. Now she really hated this guy. Every other man she married never disagreed with the prenups. They were too stupid and too madly in love with her that they couldn't resist her begging eyes. But now, this old man was trying to challenge her. And Sakura Kinomoto didn't like to be challenged.  
  
"I understand that Mr. Li, your client has the right to feel that way, who won't? Sakura looked at Eriol with disbelief. She was just thinking that it was a mistake to hire Eriol when Eriol continued his words. "However, if he doesn't want to share his fortune with his wife from the beginning, he shouldn't have signed the prenup."  
  
Sakura tried hard not to smile in victory. Now she felt like she had Kotaro's money right in her pocket. I'm sorry Li, no matter how handsome you are, it doesn't stop me from taking that idiot's fortune.  
  
"That's a right thing I must say. Well, guess this case will be much more interesting than I thought. Thank you for coming Eriol, Mrs. Ayumu and miss?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo who smiled nicely at him.  
  
"Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Great, Miss Daidouji. Let's just hope the best, see you at court Eriol." Syaoran grinned at him. "Oh please, don't give me that frown, we're best friends." Syaoran said as Eriol frowned at him.  
  
"We used to. I'll defeat you for sure Li." Eriol smirked.  
  
Syaoran replied it with another grin. He still couldn't understand why Eriol seemed to hate him very much recently. They used to be best friends. But all this month Eriol always avoided him.  
  
"Thank you for everything Mr. Li. It's such a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sakura's angelic voice broke Syaoran's thought. Sakura was now standing in front of him, extended her hand. Syaoran had to do his best to cover up his eager. He welcomed her hand and he felt like his entire body was melted.  
  
Sakura felt her heart paced up. Why I always feel that way about him… there's something about this guy that really make me curious.  
  
They both instantly drew their hands. No matter how much they were attracted to one another, they chose not to really show it.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll see you at court too, Mrs. Ayumu."  
  
"Kinomoto, please." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Well, Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Kotaro's jaw tightens hearing what Sakura said. "You're not Miss Kinomoto yet Sakura! You're still my wife."  
  
Sakura looked at Kotaro intently. "I'll try to remember that next time, Kotaro." She then walked out of the room.  
  
Kotaro clenched his fist. "Damn it! I can't believe I still love that bitch!"  
  
Syaoran walked over Kotaro and poked his shoulder. "Calm down Mr. Ayumu, love is not something we can control of…" He looked outside the window and saw Sakura walked another direction. Her figure seemed to always catch his breath. _Love is really something I can't control of…  
_  
To be continued  
  
AN: Well, how's that? I hope it's amusing to read… Well, actually I'm having a problem with my computer right now so I'm a little bit pissed off. I can't continue my other fanfic called Game of Disguise though I really want to. I hope all the people who read my fanfic wouldn't mind with the delay… I'm really sorry… Well, I hope all of you have a good day and see you around! Reviews, comments and questions are very welcome!  
  
Garnette Lovegood


End file.
